


Paper Hearts

by Anon_M



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Briam, I can't write fluff, I'm more of an angst person, M/M, My attempt at fluff, Scisaac - Freeform, gotta vent somehow right?, leave comments telling me if it was successful, sterek, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_M/pseuds/Anon_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a Fluffy puppy at heart, and Stiles intends to get to that pup on one Valentines Day eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at fluff.
> 
> I'm telling you now that I've tried before and it has never ended according to plan. Someone dies. Every time. So! I'm gonna try and make everyone survive! So there's no werewolves and all that jazz. Scott and Stiles are seniors. Dereks family is still dead. We got a lil' Briam in here. I like this idea. I'm just that angst writer, y'know? So welcome aboard to a crazy train that's known as my writing! Have fun now.

"Stiles! What did you do to my loft?" 

The voice of an angry Derek echoed through the McCall house, causing Scott and Stiles to erupt into laughter. Melissa's expression was less than amused. 

"If he breaks my house because of you two, you're both getting jobs and buying me a new one." The teen sobered at those words, and sipped their drinks simultaneously. 

"Well, hello Derek." Stiles waved from his seat at the dining room table.   
Derek didn't seem like he wanted to exchange pleasantries. 

"What. Did. You. Do?"   
Stiles made a guilty expression, chuckling slightly.   
"Well..I left a hint."

"You destroyed my loft! Is the hint that you have suicidal tendency and want me to kill you? I'd be happy to end you." 

Scott snorted, almost choking on his pizza. 

"Derek, do you even know what day it is?"   
Green eyes narrowed, suspicious filling them.

"February 13th?"  
"Yes!" Scott and Stiles exclaim in unison. 

"Why is that important?" Derek was starting to look increasingly confused. 

"What's tomorrow, Der?" 

"February 14th? I'm not seeing the significance-"

"It's Valentine's Day, Derek." Melissa says, patting him on the shoulder. "Stiles is coming over and spending the day with you and possibly Isaac. It all depends on if Scott gets his act together."   
Her son blushed heavily at that. 

"No one is coming to my loft because no one should be able to get into my loft!" 

Stiles laughed. "I made a key."   
Derek withered visibly. "Why the hell- you know what? I don't care. Come to the loft if you want. But I am not watching Star Wars again. I get to choose a movie." 

"Deal!" 

Scott looked at his mother. "What does he mean 'again'?" 

 

That evening, Scott went shopping for presents for Isaac, Liam coming along to get a few things for Brett.   
Stiles had to bang the hood of his jeep a few times to get it to start, but all in all, he ended up at Dereks. 

"Der?" He called out into the loft. It was very dark but he could see the outlines of his 'decorations' hanging from the ceiling. 

Stiles had had the idea to completely cover Derek's loft with Valentine's Day hints the day before. He knew Derek would be furious, but despite his anger, Derek was a thoughtful guy. Stiles would be appreciated. 

"Derek?" Stiles called agin, switching on the lights. 

He gasped at the sight.   
His makeshift hearts and homemade banners hand been heavily improved.   
The sight was truly glorious. 

"Did you do this?" Stile's said excitedly to Derek as the man come out of his kitchen. 

Shyly, Derek kicked at the floor.   
"Yeah... I thought that if you did it for me, why not try something of my own?" 

Stiles bound up to Derek, attacking him in a a hug, a heavy blush settling across Derek's face.  
"It's awesome!" He then picked up a small paper heart from the table beside the couch.   
His name was written in the front. 

"Is this for me?" He asked quietly.   
Derek looked gently terrified.   
"Yes.." 

There was a small silence.   
"I'm really bad with talking so I just wrote stuff down-"  
"Shut up, Derek." Stiles silenced him, trying to make some rational sense of what was going on.   
"I'll just pick a movie." 

Stiles stood in the same place for almost 10 minutes before opening his little homemade card. 

This puppy was about to tell Stiles something he didn't think he ever would. Maybe Stiles will have succeeded in softening the man to the point where he would finally let him in.

'Hey. I know that I'm mean to you a lot of the time, but hear me out, alright?' Stiles chuckled. 'I've been trying not to chase you for a long time.'   
Stiles paused there, taking a deep breath.   
'But I've given up on that. You're brilliant and cute and definitely not crazy.' Stiles smiled at this. All Derek's girlfriends had been borderline psychotic. 'So I was wondering-' 

"If maybe you could give me a chance?" Derek asked, completing the sentence. 

"I-I-..yes?" 

There's a moment of silence where Derek had to process that fact that he wasn't being rejected. He wasn't being left or abandoned or turned away from.   
He was being accepted and he finally, finally might have a place. 

 

The rest of the night went smoothly, Derek had put in the movie Project Almanac, but neither of them had watched it. 

Derek spent his time silencing Stiles with fervent kisses to his lips, while Stiles chattered absentmindedly.   
Stiles loved this untainted affectionate side of Derek. This was a side that Derek didn't let show often and it surprised everyone when he did. 

They lay on the couch, tangled in a stream of limbs and kisses and a mix of tan and pale skin. 

Neither of them noticed that the movie had ended, or that the credits played through.   
They just noticed the constellations in each other eyes, and the reflection of the paper hearts above their heads.


	2. Maybe You're Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Compares Stiles to Beacon Hills sunsets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter! Woo! Hadn't planned on making another one but I was like 'hey why not' so yeah. There's that. Have fun!

The sunsets in Beacon Hills were something that had to be remembered.  
The Stars were just starting to come out, and fireflies fluttered to life just as the sun hit the horizon, bringing dusk.  
It turned the sky all different, beautiful shades of pink, and purple, and orange.  
As the moon started to take over, and the sun only had moments left to live, the birds would sing a lovely song of mourning for the precious light. 

No one had ever seen a sunset quite like that before.  
Everyone was shocked into silence after watching it happen, seeing something so stunningly gorgeous, right in their own little town. 

Things had been good for everyone. Nothing horrible had happened and it had been a quiet few months. It was truly....

"Peaceful." 

Scott whispered. 

He had been struggling with Allison's death, trying to cope with the grief and guilt in any way he could. 

Scott had told everyone about the sunsets.  
Apparently he had come out every afternoon since the funeral and watched it. 

Stiles leaned into Derek gently, Derek's chest pressed to his back, arms wrapped loosely around Stiles waist. 

"It's so pretty." Kira said, looking up at the sky in wonder. "I've never seen anything like it." 

Things had moved quickly with everyone. Malia had tried to get with Stiles, but Derek had shot down the idea with in seconds of its creation, but she still wanted to be close to him.  
It made his hair stand on edge. 

 

Later that evening, Derek had gone home to his loft, and Stiles to his house.  
But Stiles didn't stay home long.  
His dad was working the night shift and Stiles may or may not have gotten lonely. 

Derek hadn't been surpised to see Stiles sitting in his living room after he took a shower, instead kissed his cheek in the way to the kitchen. 

Derek called back to his boyfriend. "You want something to eat?"

"I always want something to eat." Stiles replied.  
Derek chuckled as he started to make sandwiches of a few different kind. 

After making a full plate of sandwiches, he returned to the couch.

"You know, that sunset reminded me of you." Derek said, and got a questioning, mock offended eyebrow raise from Stiles. 

"I'm like the sun reflecting off clouds and the moon?" 

"No, metophorically." Derek rolled his eyes. "Maybe you're pretty, or stunning or so utterly confusing that no one knows what to say or do about it. You leave people breathless, just like the sunset did." 

Stiles kissed Dereks jaw.  
"You're cute when you realize you're one lucky bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave comments(I love those) and hopefully Kudos too!


End file.
